Da Terra à Gensoukyou
by shinaiko
Summary: Foi noticiado pelo bunbunmaru a estranha aparição de nações em Gensoukyou. Na Terra representações de países sumiram acordando em um mundo paralelo. Resta a miko Hakurei Reimu descobrir o que aconteceu.


**Disclaimer: **Touhou project é um jogo do tipo danmaku criado pelo Team Shanghai Alice e Axis Powers Hetalia é um mangá 4koma criado pelo Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Capitulo 1 – Introdução

Em um bairro tranqüilo da antiga nação, Japão preparava o seu almoço, o cheiro de peixe fresco, algas selecionadas e o arroz puro, preparado apenas com água sem adição de nenhum tempero que fizesse o sabor do grão tão importante em sua culinária ser quase nulo. Naquela cozinha exalava a sua cultura, a tal ponto que durante o preparo do gohan veio uma inspiração, resgatando a imagem de um pequeno templo isolado e envolto por uma majestosa floresta.

A lembrança vinda tão repentinamente, tão bela, fez com que, após o almoço pronto, pegasse suas anotações históricas e escrevesse sobre o templo. Descobriu que fora destruído em meados do período basara durante uma invasão, mesmo sendo um templo pobre em arrecadações e distante do local de guerra.

- Como pude me esquecer deste fato. – inconformou-se pronto a anotar abaixo dos detalhes da guerra. Escreveu tudo que vinha como um filme narrado, um documentário. Terminado a documentação do episódio percebeu que faltava o mais importante: O nome do templo.

- Era, naquela época, o templo... Possuía o sobrenome da sacerdotisa que o construira... Haku-Hakurei Shrine! – o que não esperava era, como conjurado um feitiço, assim que pronunciasse o nome seus olhos fechassem de imediato, sua cabeça pesasse e perdesse a consciência, estando dormindo profundamente.

⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨

- Alemanha! Alemanha! Vamos visitar o Japão? Agora é primavera lá, deve estar tão bonito, ve~. – exclamou Itália sorridente e despreocupado. Como Alemanha não tinha nada importante no momento consentiu no pedido do italiano. Quando se aproximaram de sua casa, Itália pronto para cumprimentar o aliado, sentiu-se pesado e acabou por despencar no chão, Alemanha assustou-se e quase estourou de raiva, mas não conseguindo terminar de questionar a postura do soldado perdeu por igual a consciência.

⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨

Em Londres, capital de Inglaterra, este estava dentro de sua casa, em um cômodo especifico tentando evitar uma investida de França. Suas roupas, sendo tiradas aos poucos, se espalhavam por todo canto do quarto, França, enquanto o fazia vorazmente, enchia o seu corpo de beijos, o inglês apesar de relutante não conseguia conter alguns gemidos aos toques do francês.

- Le-let me go bloody wine! I – Uh! Will – nn~… *pii* your bloody French face! – Inglaterra socou o rosto do francês fazendo-o largá-lo.

- Calma Angleterre, eu sei que me ama. – respondeu França com um sorriso esperto, massageando o local onde fora acertado. Inglaterra tentou retrucar dizendo que não o suportava, porém acabou desmaiando, sendo em seguida França a cair no sono. Nesse mesmo momento América chegava em frente à porta da casa de Inglaterra esperando surpreendê-lo, e sem entender acabou perdendo a consciência.

⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨

No Oriente, Rússia tinha ido até a casa de China, sem perceber foi seguido pela sua irmã mais nova que no momento o espiava durante sua "conversa" com o chinês. Uma conversa casual e demorada com algumas trocas de olhares. Belarus sentiu o ciúmes aparecer e sem raciocinar direito pulou em cima de China, ambos se assustaram e Rússia sentiu um medo assombroso emanar de sua própria aura, suas pernas como também suas mão começaram a tremer.

- Ei aru! O quê – China tentava se defender dos ataques da garota.

- Não aceito! Não seduza meu amado irmão! – exclamou ela, puxando os cabelos do rival amoroso.

- E-eu não estou seduzindo ele aru! Estávamos apenas falando sobre assuntos políticos. – tentou explicar, porém Belarus não acreditou e tirou debaixo do vestido, presa por um elástico à sua perna, uma faca. Rússia ao vê-la se afastou ainda mais, ficava entre ajudar China e enfrentar sua irmã ou não correr o risco de acabar assinando papéis de casamento.

- Espera, aru. Foi tudo um mal entendido, aru. Escute! – tarde demais, parecia, quando ela levantou a faca mirando-a em sua direção para golpeá-lo. China fechou os olhos com força esperando pelo pior que viesse, porém minutos depois ouve um silêncio, tanto Rússia como Belarus caíram no sono, não dando tempo para entender o que se passou acabou ocorrendo-lhe o mesmo.

⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨

À atmosfera pacata do templo Hakurei, Reimu estava fazendo a faxina. Após retirar as folhas caídas da entrada foi checar o armazém, como sempre o deixara trancado para dificultar a possível invasão de certa oni viciada em sakê. Assim que abriu lhe veio ao rosto uma fina cortina de poeira visível pelo contraste da escuridão do local com os feixes de luz que passavam.

- Isto está uma bagunça. – disse a si mesma em lamento pelo abandono. O que não era sua culpa, visto que Gensoukyou inteira a abandonou em seu templo sem sequer contribuir com uma moeda, mesmo pelo seu trabalho árduo em deixar tudo em ordem.

- Vejamos, primeiro tirar o pó e depois-Quê! – foi só adentrar o armazém e levar um susto ao deparar-se com três pessoas estranhas caídas no chão uma sobre a outra.

- Como entraram aqui? Melhor, quem são vocês? – perguntou largando a vassoura no chão, séria com as mãos na cintura inconformada. O moreno de olhos escuros foi o primeiro a se levantar, passando a mão pelo quimono tirando o pó. Olhou para a sacerdotisa, confuso.

- Onde, estamos? – notou Itália e Alemanha estarem ali também. Reimu percebeu a confusão nos gestos do intruso, respirou fundo e consentiu em deixarem entrar no templo para esclarecerem quem eram e explicar onde estavam.

- Quando seus companheiros acordarem peça que venham para os fundos do templo, estarei esperando. Aliás, estão no armazém dele. – disse retirando-se.

Japão não fazia idéia de como viera parar ali, muito menos com o restante do eixo. Restou-lhe apenas sentar e esperar que abrissem os olhos para ter alguma resposta.

* * *

Notas: Mais um projeto, não garanto que vá terminar (apesar de já saber o final), porém achei divertido começar um crossover entre Hetalia e Touhou. Há tantas semelhanças entre os personagens e pairings, pelo menos alguns. Também não sei quantos personagens de Touhou vão aparecer, espero conseguir colocar os meus preferidos, inclusive a Cirno.  
Ah, como tem várias situações ocorrendo em locais diferentes resolvi separar por marukyuu (circulo com um nove dentro), exatamente por causa da Cirno. Pode ser que os personagens fiquem um pouco OOC, mas é que tenho dificuldade em deixar com a personalidade original, principalmente personagens como a Reimu, Japão e a Sanae.  
Sinto pelo "*pii*", ficou estranho, mas é para simbolizar um palavrão, não gosto de falar ou escrever palavrões, gomen yo.

Yukkurishite itte ne!


End file.
